Celos
by lilycobain
Summary: Historia dedicada a Itachi Akihiko C: ¡Soy tu fan loquilla! Hmmm, no tengo un sumary pero entren y lean, es un GenderBender HinaSasu e.e


Buenas queridos lecytores C: Pues esto es un GenderBender HinaSasu dedicado a Itachi Akihiko (¡Gracias loquilla y espero que te guste!) en agradecimiento por ser mi fan *u* al igual que yo soy su fan XDDD y por la historia que recientemente publico ¡Un ARIGATO! Espero que disfruten la historia e.e creo tendra mas capitulos XD claro que, lemon e.e XDDD Gracias a todos por leer y a Itachi Akihiko C: ¡Soy tu fan loquilla! :333

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto.

Porquerías IND, presenta:

.

.

.

Celos.

Era una hermosa tarde en Konoha, hasta ese momento.

No sabias que era más odioso, ¿Ser perseguida por todo el sexo masculino a donde quiera que ibas? ¿O ver al único chico, que te ha gustado desde que regresaste, estar rodeado de tontas chicas?

Y es que; el tonto, torpe, casi gay era admirado por una bola de idiotas que querían algo mas con el, lo cual muy estúpidamente, aquel tonto no se daba cuenta. Lo que mas te enfurecía era verlo sonrojado, tartamudeando y hablándoles a esas convencionalistas. A tu opinión, y obviamente, se habían fijado en el chico porque fue valiente y poderoso al enfrentarse contra todos esos Zetsus en la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja, y ni que decir de su posición; era el heredero del clan Hyūga. Todas esas idiotas eran tan superficiales, tontas y… y… ¡Argh!

—¡Hinato-kun! Eres tan lindo —gritoneo una castaña.

—¿Ah? Yo… ¡Arigato!

Miraste indiferente como el peliazul les hacia una reverencia; ante cualquier piropo, cumplido o cualquier cosa que se le parezca, el chico agradecía avergonzado.

No era común que una chica dijera ese tipo de frases a un hombre, a tu opinión tenia que ser al revés. Y de ahora en adelante tenias otro objetivo, hacer que Hinato Hyūga se te confesara. ¿Cómo harías eso? Los medios no importaban siempre y cuando tu misión sea un éxito. Así tengas que atravesar con un Chidori a cualquier mujer que se le acerque con fines románticos, o tengas que rebajarte a decirle tus sentimientos, conseguirías que aquel chico se fijara en ti.

—Hyūga —mencionaste impotente, opacando los chillones gritos de aquellas locas, las cuales te miraron molestas.

—Sa-Sasuko-san —susurro el peliazul, llevando sus manos hacia su amplio pecho y mirándote tímidamente.

—Tenemos misión —entrecerraste los ojos al ver como las chicas daban suspiros de alivio.

—Oh, si.

El chico camino hasta posicionarse a lado de ti, dispuesto a ir a la "misión". Con una sonrisa de lado lo tomaste de la mano, entrelazando tus dedos con los de el, haciéndolo sonrojarse como un tomate.

—¿Sasuko-san? —te susurro incapaz de verte.

Lo jalaste para alejarse rápidamente y llevar a cabo tu plan, ganándote miras de muerte por parte de las mujeres que cuchicheaban sobre ti, como todas unas ardidas por haber tomado así al chico.

—¡Pero Hinato-kun! —gritoneo la misma castaña—, ¡Dijiste que saldríamos hoy en la noche!

Te detuviste en seco y frunciste el seño a más no poder, miraste al chico queriendo matarlo y apretaste tu agarre hasta hacerle daño.

—¡Sasuko-san! —susurro el chico tratando de zafarse. Seguramente le quedarían moretones al día siguiente.

—¿Eso es cierto? —preguntaste con gesto inexpresivo, después, rodaste los ojos fastidiada al ver la duda en sus ojos perla—, ¿Invitaste a esa chica?, ¿Si o no?

Hinato se encogió en sus lugar y evito mirarte, señal de que era cierto. Indignada lo soltaste como si su tacto quemara, pero lo cierto es que querías llevártelo y desaparecer junto con el. Nadie estaría a su lado mas que tu.

—Bien —murmuraste a regañadientes y empuñaste ambas manos—, me obligas a hacer algo que no quiero hacer.

El peliazul te miro con los ojos muy abiertos, miles de cosas pasaban por su mente, dolorosas y a vergonzantes, temibles y peligrosas.

—Hinato-kun —aquella castaña llego y abrazo al Hyūga, lo que hizo que, inconscientemente, hicieras un Chidori.

—N-No… ¡Sasuko-san! —grito el chico haciéndote enfadar. El Hyūga se había puesto enfrente de la castaña, protegiéndola de tu poder.

—Apártate —siseaste bajo, pero muy, muy, cabreada.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —chillo la castaña—, ¡Deja en paz a Hinato-kun!

—Hinato-kun, Hinato-kun, Hinato-kun —imitaste con burla su tono chillón, vaya chica, toda una molestia—. ¡Déjalo en paz! ¿O si no, que?

Tu mirada amenazante hizo que la chica diera un par de pasos hacia atrás. Gloriosa sonreíste de lado y volviste a tomar al chico de la mano, con rudeza lo jalaste para que comenzara a caminar detrás de ti. Hinato daba traspiés de vez en cuando y miro de reojo a la castaña temblar, sintiéndose culpable le regalo una sonrisa que te hizo chasquear la lengua.

Los aldeanos miraban la situación con sorpresa, y murmuraban estupideces una vez que te veían alejarte con el chico. Muchas ancianas reían ante tus celos y otros tantos no creían lo que sus ojos veían. "La demonia Uchiha gustaba del tierno Hyūga".

Llegaron hasta los campos de entrenamiento. Te detuviste enfrente de los postes, donde una vez Naruko había sido amarrada, queriendo golpearte contra cada uno de ellos hasta hacerles grandes agujeros. ¡Nunca habías actuado así! Ni siquiera cuando tú hermana Itacha había asesinado a todo tu clan. Tus instintos asesinos muy pocas veces y en contadas situaciones florecían, inundando tu mente con el objetivo de dañar, pero lo que paso hace varios minutos había sido algo completamente fuera de lugar. No eras tú, la furia era diferente, al igual que la situación.

—Tch.

—Sasuko-san.

Ante la mención de tu nombre, miraste al propietario de la voz. Hinato se sonrojo al tener tu negra mirada puesta en su persona, le intimidabas y no sabias que sentir ante eso. El peliazul se acerco a ti con paso lento, mirando a diferentes lugares pero evadiendo tu mirada, lo escuchaste suspirar muchas veces y te preguntaste que estaría pensando. Muchas veces el chico era un libro abierto pero otras, era como si cerrara con candado, no dejándote averiguar que era lo que pensaba, ni con el Sharingan adivinabas.

—Sasuko-san, yo… ¡Ahh!

Le diste una pata directo a su estomago, por la potencia, lo alejaste un par de metros de ti. El Hyūga se apretó esa parte y te miro sin entender el porque de tu acción, eras una confusión personificada para el.

—Entrenemos —fue solo lo que dijiste, y a continuación, comenzaste a mover tus manos y piernas, con el fin de golpearlo.

—P-Pero… ¡ah!

Tus manos golpeaban sus costados, Hinato se doblaba y cerraba sus ojos con dolor. Lo pateaste en las piernas y golpeaste su espalda. La rapidez de tus movimientos le dificultaba un poco el esquivarlos.

—¡Sasuko-san! —grito aturdido de dolor.

—Vamos Hyūga, da lo mejor de ti —persuadiste, golpeándolo sin contemplaciones.

El chico se cubrió la cabeza de tu pie, deteniendo tu ataque y alejándose; le permitiste respirar un poco. El peliazul se sostuvo con una mano de uno de los postes, se sobo el cuello y parte del estomago, gotas de sudor surcaban su rostro desde su frente, hasta su amplia barbilla. Seguiste el recorrido de unas gotas traviesas que se perdían entre la camisa holgada y lila que traía puesta, y alcanzaste a ver un poco de vello fino.

El Hyūga, inmediatamente después de componerse, se posiciono en la pose de su clan; con ambas palmas arriba y los pies separados, su Byakugan activado dándole la imagen amenazante y sexy que solo el tierno Hinato podría tener al dar batalla a alguien. Su masculinidad resaltaba al tener el seño fruncido, se encontraba ligeramente encorvado y firme, paciente ante cualquier movimiento.

No pudiste evitar sonreír, e interiormente te encontrabas a gusto de que el chico no hubiera interrogado tu actitud con la castaña, no sabrías responder a sus incógnitas porque ni tu misma te entendías. Desenvainaste tu katana y la dejaste sobre el tronco de un árbol, no la necesitarías, ya que tu objetivo era una lucha de Taijutsu. Hinato, por ser el heredero, tendría que mantenerte divertida en interesada en la pelea, y te serviría para corroborar que el chico había progresado mucho como un shinobi.

Despareciste de su campo de visión y apareciste a un costado, Hinato detuvo tu brazo justo a tiempo. A esa distancia observaste con detalle las venas que resaltaban alrededor de sus ojos. Hinato giro y una patada iba directo a ti, lo esquivaste por poco y regresaste el golpe. El peliazul empezó a circular chackra por toda su mano y te diste cuenta que estaba tomándolo muy enserio. Otro buen punto.

Intentas de golpearlo con tu puño pero el chico esquivo con su brazo, lanzaste una patada y Hinato la detuvo con su mano. El Hyūga te tenia, pero tu te soltaste de un movimiento brusco, saltaste y aterrizaste detrás de el, alzaste tu pierna para patearlo, literalmente, en el trasero. Hace días que querías hacer eso. Pero el chico te esquivo saltando hacia la copa del árbol.

Activaste el Sharingan con las tres aspas para meterlo en un Genjutsu, aunque sabias que esa etapa no te servía, pues el Byakugan era un poco poderoso. Hinato al parecer sabía lo que querías hacer, así que se lanzo hacia ti. Cambiaste rápidamente tu Sharingan al mangekyo Sharingan eterno y lo metiste en un Genjutsu, era un poco fácil tomarle el pelo al peliazul.

Hinato ahogo una exclamación de sorpresa al ver como su alrededor se distorsionaba. Los alrededores se movían sin cesar, creándole la sensación de marearse. El peliazul se quedo quieto por un momento y cerró los ojos; tenía que dejar de hacer fluir el chackra.

Te acercaste a el, observando como sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco. Sabias lo que hacia y aprovechaste para acercarte y oler perfume. El viento soplo, acercando más el olor a jazmines y sudor combinados a tu nariz, aspiraste una bocanada y guardaste su imagen en tu mente. No pasaría mucho para que el chico saliera de la ilusión.

El peliazul abrió los ojos, mas se quedo estático en su lugar al verte tan cerca de el, casi podía sentir tu aliento golpear con una de sus mejillas y parte de su nariz, nuevamente, y como en ese tipo de situaciones, su cara adquirió un rojo y te miro tímidamente, pero sin alejarse o hacer amago de algún movimiento.

—Si alguna chica se te acerca —susurraste soplando tu aliento en su boca—, pateare tu trasero.

—¿Ah? —exclamo confundido, ¿No tenia que ser al revés?

E incluso tu misma lo pensaste, debías de patear los traseros de aquellas arrastradas y no el del Hyūga, pero ¿Qué más da? El chico ni siquiera las alejaba, el también tenia algo de culpa.

—Estas advertido —acercaste mas tu cuerpo al del chico, casi podías sentir su calor corporal inundándote, su fragancia llenando tus pulmones y unas ganas de…—, me perteneces, desde ahora.

Dicho esto, estampaste tus labios en los entreabiertos de Hinato, tu lengua entro y arraso con su cavidad, lamiendo su interior e incitando a la del chico a seguirte y fundirse en una danza exquisita.

...

Esta es mi primer historia donde uso los honorificos, aunque estudiare esa parte pues, en el anime, veo que usan el "san" con los hombres, y una amiga me había explicado que era hacia las mujeres, y el "kun" a los hombres XDDD ¿Alguien gustaria explicarme? porque ya no entendi XDD ¿Y el sempai? ¿Que es? jeje... ¡Una vez mas, gracias Itachi Akihiko! y espero que si te haya gustado el primer capitulo. ¡Perdon la demora! es que la escuela, el servicio y tareas ocupan todo mi tiempo, lo bueno es que se acerca semana santa y habra vacaciones ¡Ajua!

Bien sin mas que decir, me despido. ¡Gracias a todos por leer! C:

Eso es todo por hoy y muchas gracias. Suerte y excelentes vibras. l..l


End file.
